Family under the full moon
by 61394
Summary: The prequel to the exciting story Jinchuriki under the full moon explore how Naruto went from Uzumaki to Awayoru and the origins of the bond between him and his new mother Tsume
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I am not Mahashi Kishimoto so I do not make money off of Naruto and don't own it **

**Now the Authors note**

Happy Halloween everyone I'm 61394 and today I'm going to keep a promise so without further ado a short story from the world of Jinchuriki under the Full Moon

Family under the Full Moon

Tsume Awayoru paced around her small makeshift camp looking down at the little boy that she'd turned into a werewolf what in Inari's name was wrong with her the kid didn't even look like he was ten and she'd gone and did what she did

After all not only by the law of the Alpha Council she'd adopted him not just law biology too by turning him she'd added her own DNA to his

"What about the kid's parents" Tsume said sitting down against a tree how was she supposed to explain this what if he were someone important the heir of a powerful ninja clan

Wait didn't the Hokage have a young grandson

This was bad she'd escaped one bad situation and might have ended up getting killed for it

It had all started when the Alpha's son Kin had started following her around than one day he had cornered claiming that she had feelings for him and that he had chosen her to be his chosen mate that she was the only woman worthy of being by the future Alpha's side

Tsume had done what was necessary to get out of a bad situation she kneed him between the legs turned into her wolf form and ran she had ran for half the day before she had picked up Kin's scent coming closer

So she had done something stupid to escape she had jumped into a river and let the current carry her for miles before she pulled herself out ending up in the forest surrounding Konoha she was tired hungry and paranoid that Kin might find her

And that's how she got into this mess Tsume ran her hands from her silver streaked black hair a few loose strands on her fingers she looked up to see the boy waking up

Well time to face the music

The boy looked up with her with deep blue eyes that were tinged with fear that was fair considering her teeth had been around his jugular earlier

"hey lady who are you" the boy asked "did you save me from that crazy wolf"

Tsume was about to open her mouth to respond when the kid pounced on her hugging her around the waist "thanks a lot lady you saved my life"

Not sure of what to say Tsume just nodded "no problem kid" Tsume said "my name's Tsume what's yours"

The boy grinned "my name's Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to be the Hokage one day"

Hokage huh was that title inherited through family lines Tsume couldn't remember it had been too long since she had listened to the pack elders teaching her about how the ninja world worked

"Hokage huh that's a big goal I bet your parents will be proud" Naruto frowned something that even after only knowing him for a few minutes seemed so alien on his features "I don't have parents they died the day I was born"

"Mine too" Tsume said "but at least I got to know them before it happened" Tsume wrapped her hands around Naruto pulling him against her chest at first Naruto was stiff in her arms unsure of what was going on than he responded hugging her back with more strength than she was expecting from a pup so young

"Thanks lady no one's ever hugged me before not even old man Hokage" Naruto said nuzzling against her pendant a gift from her own parents

"My name is Tsume Awayoru but you can call me Tsume" Tsume said at least until she figured out how to tell Naruto about his new abilities

Tsume looked up at the moon judging by its position in the sky it was almost four o clock in the morning and they both needed their sleep she should get Naruto home to his bed

Wait

If Naruto had been an orphan his entire life than where did he sleep and who took care of him Tsume asked these questions and she didn't like the answer she got

What kind of BARBARIC PLACE WAS THIS leaving a child on their own without anyone to take care of him no wonder he was out in the middle of the night no one told him that he shouldn't be

Back with the pack children were precious and it was the responsibility of everyone in the pack to watch out for them so they didn't run into predators or shinobi

**Especially** the orphans who by misfortune or fate didn't have their parents to care for them what she heard made her understand why Alpha Honoita only associated with humans when necessary

Tsume was pulled out of her thoughts by Naruto poking her in the ribs "hey Tsume you never told me how you beat that crazy monster wolf" Naruto asked with childlike curiosity

"Did you use your catra to make turn him into a rug"

"Catra" Tsume asked "do you mean Chakra" Naruto nodded at her "yeah catra do you know how to use it"

Tsume nodded "yes I know how to do some basic chakra control exercises and ninjutsu but they're just for self defense not for being a ninja"

Tsume had completely lost him after she said she knew how to do anything relating to _catra _is that just what the humans called their chakra now because if so it was a dumb name

"Can you teach me how to do stuff like that than I could use it to beat Sasuke teme and win Sakura Chan's love believe it"

Tsume didn't know who Sakura Chan or Sasuke Teme were but since Naruto was an open book it didn't take long to figure out

"All right Naruto I'll teach you what I know" Tsume said putting her hands on her knees "however I expect a hundred percent from you is that clear Mr. Future Hokage"

Naruto saluted "mam yes mam Tsume Sensei" Tsume laughed this kid was hilarious and she couldn't help but smile at his antics

Tsume pointed Naruto back to his place by the fire "all right than first thing your going to have to do is go to sleep a growing boy can't learn when he's tired"

Naruto yawned trying to fight it but it came out "but I'm not tired"

Tsume ruffled up his hair "the yawn says otherwise now go to sleep we'll start training first thing in the morning"

Naruto nodded walking back over to where he had been sleeping "but what about the wolf what if it had friends"

Tsume smiled "don't worry Naruto I doubt you'll ever see that wolf again" accepting this Naruto laid back down and went to sleep Tsume smiled a small smile sniffing the area she had marked it with her chakra to ward off other animals

Hopefully Kin hadn't tracked her down yet otherwise Naruto could be in danger Tsume concentrated her chakra weaving a series of hand signs "sentry clone jutsu" a poof of smoke and a clone of herself appeared

"Keep watch" Tsume ordered the clone she nodded before leaping into the trees

The Sentry clone jutsu was something her parents taught her when she was Naruto's age it used a small amount of chakra to create a guard to keep watch while you and your companions slept

And if something happened to the clone the caster would be made aware of it

Maybe she could teach it to Naruto Tsume thought closing her eyes but before she taught him anything she was going to explain it was called Chakra not Catra

And that's the chapter as you can obviously tell this was done in Tsume's point of view but for those who don't like me writing in the first person this is a one time thing and my usual writing style will take up the rest of the short story

Until than I'm 61394 hoping you fave follow review and have a

**ハッピーハロウィン**

**Happy Halloween**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I am not Mahashi Kishimoto so I do not make money off of Naruto and don't own it **

**Now the Authors note**

Hello everyone I'm back before we get into the chapter I have a quick hypothetical question feel free to leave you answer in the review section

**Do you think people with Doujutsu are sensitive to bright light when their Kekkei Genkai's are active**

Feel free to answer the question in the review section or leave a review I'm not picky

Family under the Full Moon

Tsume stirred in her sleep at some point in the night she had stopped leaning against the tree and was lying on the ground lightly snoring against the grass this was the scene Naruto saw when he woke up excited for the training that Tsume had promised yesterday

"Wake up Tsume sensei" Naruto shouted

Tsume leapt up in surprise making her hand like claw swinging at Naruto's neck before recognition flashed in her eyes and she stopped her hand inches from Naruto's neck

"Naruto don't do that I could have seriously hurt you" Tsume scolded but stopped when she saw the scared look in Naruto's eyes Tsume sat up putting her hand down

"I'm sorry" she apologized "I'm not used to being woken up by someone occupational hazard of being an orphan"

Naruto nodded "I get it I probably wouldn't know what to do if someone tried to wake me up" Naruto said sadly

Tsume didn't like the way this conversation was going she opened her mouth to speak but instead stood up picking a leaf up from the tree that had served as her pillow the night before

"This is the first step of your training Naruto" Tsume explained "I want you to use your chakra to stick this leaf on your forehead"

Naruto groaned "not this exercise again it's so boring I already know how to use my catra"

Tsume sighed poking Naruto on the forehead "ow what was that for"

"Cha Kra Naruto not catra Cha kra" Tsume said slowly saying each syllable in chakra "honestly I don't know what your teachers were telling you before but it's not catra"

Tsume handed Naruto the lead the little nine year old looked at the leaf like it was something disgusting "do I really have to do this"

Tsume told him yes while picking a second leaf "tell you what Naruto I'll do the exercise to if you can do it longer than I can I'll buy you whatever you want to eat" Tsume said unaware of what kind of monster she had just promised to unleashed

A horrible monster known as Naruto Uzumaki's appetite

Naruto grinned "deal" he said sitting down ready to stick the leaf to his forehead Tsume sat down and did the same

"Ready" they both said

"Set" beginning to focus their chakra"

"Go" they both called out sticking the leaf to their foreheads focusing their chakra Tsume having done this exercise many times before had it easily however Naruto had much larger chakra reserves than she did and in his excitement about ramen tore the leaf he was using to shreds

"no way" Naruto moaned in defeat Tsume laughed at Naruto crying about no ramen Tsume laughed "I think we're going to have to work on that but first how about some breakfast"

Naruto's eyes perked up "you mean we can go to Ichiraku's for ramen"

Tsume shook her head "ramen for breakfast isn't the best idea but maybe for lunch" she said seeing the dejected look on Naruto's face

It was easy to back track to the Naka river for Tsume with Naruto Tsume took two sticks using chakra to sharpen the points handing one to Naruto

"What are we supposed to do with these" Naruto asked curiously poking the tip of his stick recoiling at the sharpness

"Fishing teaches patience and patience my young student is key in battle" Tsume said walking to the river bank Naruto walking next to her "and patience" Tsume said eying the river before she threw her homemade spear the stick flew through the air piercing something in the shallows

Walking on the water Tsume pulled up a freshly speared fish "that's one let's see if we can get a few more for breakfast" the elder werewolf said with a grin

Naruto amazed at what he saw his cool new teacher did tried to spot a fish like she did but so far he hadn't seen one Tsume walked over to him kneeling at his side

"calm your breathing look for the little details changes in the current splashes shadow of the fish beneath the water don't charge the prey let it come to you" she whispered by his ear

Naruto closed his eyes calming his breath he could hear a splash Naruto threw his spear it hit a spot in the shallows

"ha ha I hit something believe it" Naruto shouted in excitement Tsume walked over to get his fish

What Naruto didn't know about this exercise was that it was something werewolf parents did with their children to help them learn how to fine tune their senses to hunting

It was also a good bonding experience for adoptive parents

Naruto and Tsume continued fishing for another hour at the end catching five fish Naruto alternated between drooling and pouting that his teacher had caught one more fish than he did as they cooked over a campfire

Meanwhile underneath the village in a dark room filled with pipes and shadows a man in anbu equipment with a wolf themed mask appeared kneeling on a catwalk

"report Shinrin" the voice of Danzo Shimura said stepping out of the shadows

"Hai Danzo Sama our scouts have noticed unusual activity in the forest near the Naka River"

Danzo nodded "do we know the source of the activity"

"No Danzo Sama but we are monitoring the situation in case it is an enemy infiltration" the anbu reported

Danzo nodded "organize a squad I want to know their village and numbers once we have that silence them for the great tree cannot stand in the light"

"Without the roots buried in shadow" the Anbu finished "it shall be done Danzo Sama"

That's right Danzo is suspicious of Tsume wait until he finds out who she's been spending time with find out next time on Family under the full moon

Ja ne


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I am not Mahashi Kishimoto so I do not make money off of Naruto and don't own it **

**Now the Authors note**

**Happy 2020 my readers now it's time to finish our tale **

**How do you think ROOT will feel about the village jinchuriki in the company of a werewolf**

**well this time it's not a hypothetical question just read the chapter**  
Family under the Full Moon

Tsume walked side by side with a drooling Naruto keeping their lunch out of his reach from the drooling young werewolf not that Naruto _knew _he was a werewolf

"Stop that you'll get to eat when they're cooked" Tsume scolded Naruto wiped the drool that escaped from his lips "sorry Tsume Sensei but they smell really good and we haven't eaten all day"

Tsume laughed ruffling Naruto's hair

"I get that but you can wait a little longer it's not a good idea to eat raw meat" Tsume said "think of it as training a ninja won't always have food with him while training"

Naruto nodded a serious expression on his face that got ruined by the roar of his rumbling stomach Tsume smirked "you heard that Naruto sounded like a tiger might be nearby" Tsume teased

"Nope nothing I heard nothing" Naruto denied

Tsume laughed as the two continued walking to camp

After a meal of fire cooked fish Naruto and Tsume continued working on the leaf exercise until the sun was low in the sky sweat fell from Naruto's forehead his eyes closed in deep concentration as he held a leaf onto his forehead Tsume smiled petting Naruto on the head Naruto opened his eyes the leaf fell from his forehead

"Well done you managed to get it a lot faster than when I was your age"

Naruto smiled practically radiating pure happiness "thanks Tsume sensei" Naruto than lunged forward hugging Tsume around the waist Tsume was shocked for a moment before she hugged back "your welcome Naruto"

The tender moment was broken when Tsume heard a branch snap Tsume stiffened "Naruto run" Tsume whispered before Naruto could ask what she meant Tsume pushed him away turning on her heels to face the sound of the snapping branch

"Run and don't look back Naruto no matter what you hear" Tsume ordered unsure what was going on Naruto ran off Tsume frowned kunai flew through the air at Tsume

Tsume leapt to the side wincing in pain when a kunai grazed her arm Tsume than vanished in a poof of smoke

In the trees overlooking the clearing Shinrin narrowed his eyes behind his mask

"A clone but when" he asked aloud leaves rustled before Tsume pounced from the tree punching Shinrin in the face knocking him from the trees recovering quickly he threw a kunai at Tsume

Tsume rolled under the kunai picking up one of Shinrins stray kunai she ran at him slashing at his face Shinrin drew his tanto and parried the blade

"Who are you and what do you want" Tsume demanded Shinrin remained silent vanishing with a body flicker jutsu he appeared over Tsume's head his tanto aimed at her neck Tsume rolled to the side breathing heavily

"Your weakening how pathetic" Shinrin said "you clearly need more training"

Shinrin said dropping down to all fours "four legs jutsu" Shinrin said his skeletal system realigning itself as he ran on all fours Shinrin pounced drawing two kunai swiping his kunai knowing Tsume wouldn't be able to dodge in time crossed her arms over her face to block the kunais cut through her sleeves and skins

"I've got no choice" Tsume said her eyes beginning to glow Shinrin landed kicking Tsume in the side of the face sending her flying into the trees Shinrin canceled his jutsu dropping his kunai knives he stepped towards the treeline where Tsume was weaving through hand signs

"Once I've finished you I'll bring the boy to Danzo Sama" Shinrin said before he heard a wolf growl Tsume in wolf form pounced at Shinrin ramming him in the stomach with her head sending him flying back

Shinrin frowned his masked cracked revealing eyes with black slit pupils and red fang marks "so along with trying to manipulate a Konoha Citizen you've stolen jutsu from the Inuzuka Clan" Shinrin accused in a monotone voice

Shinrin weaved the ram sign "I won't underestimate you again ninja art Man beast transformation" Shinrin vanished in a poof of smoke replaced with a snarling black wolf Shinrin and Tsume in wolf form snarled circling each other Shinrin ran at Tsume swiping at Tsume with his foreleg Tsume rolled to the side snapping her fangs at Shinrin's neck

Shinrin dodged Tsume's fangs grabbing Tsume by her exposed neck picking her off the ground and throwing her to the ground pinning him to the ground Shinrin tightened the pressure on Tsume's neck bones began to crack and Tsume had trouble breathing

"Die" Shinrin said his voice muffled around Tsume's throat Tsume gasped her body changing back to human she punched Shinrin in the snout she rolled away her hands on her neck

Shinrin knelt down "this is the end for you passing-" a little wolf with dark red fur jumped on Shinrin Shinrin swiped at the little wolf knocking it into a tree the wolf the wolf howled in pain before it changed into Naruto

"Naruto" Tsume shouted hoarsely before Shinrin ran at her pinning her to the ground "this is the end for you infiltrator"

Kunai flew through the air hitting Shinrin in the back Anbu Black Op's agents landed in the clearing followed the leader apparent looked to the clearing "the area is secure Hokage Sama"

The Hokage in his armor landed in the clearing he stepped over to Naruto kneeling down by his side he placed his fingers on Naruto's jugular "thank goodness" he said before looking to Shinrin who after his death returned to his normal form removing his mask opening his mask opening his mouth there was a curse seal on his tongue

"Danzo" Hiruzen frowned looking to the Anbu "I want these people taken to the hospital at once I will deal with Danzo personally"

Naruto stirred he was in a hospital bed "Naruto" he heard Tsume whisper "please son please be alright"

"Sensei" Naruto said waking up Tsume looked up from her place by Naruto's bedside and hugged him "I'm so sorry I'm so sorry Naruto if I hadn't done what I did"

"What do you mean Tsume Sensei" Naruto asked groggily

Tsume sat back in her chair letting out a breath "Naruto the wolf who attacked you was me I'm a werewolf" Tsume said "and now because of me because I bit you so are you"

Naruto looked at Tsume "I'm a werewolf"

Tsume nodded "you are and Naruto I'm so sorry I was hurt and hungry and desperate and you smelled like a wounded animal" Tsume said "but that's no excuse I should have never attacked you and I'm so sorry Naruto"

"Why" Naruto asked "you were nice you taught me you took care of me" Naruto said but than he frowned looking at Tsume confused

"But why did you call me son" Naruto asked

Tsume looked to the wall a noticeable blush on her face "that is a little more complicated" Tsume said before letting out a sigh

"Naruto" Tsume said the expression on her face looked like was really reluctant to say something "do you know where babies come from"

Naruto shook his head "no old man Hokage just said that I'd learn in the academy" Naruto said "why do you want to know"

"Never mind" Tsume said quickly "but werewolves have another way of having kids more specifically adopting kids when we bite someone we imprint our DNA onto orphans making them our children"

Naruto looked like he was thinking before it dawned onto him Naruto grinned before he jumped out of his bed hugging Tsume Tsume was so surprised that she was knocked out of her chair

Tsume laughed hugging Naruto "ok easy Naruto easy"

"You adopted me yahoo thank you thank you thank you" Naruto cheered Tsume smiled messing with Naruto's hair "your welcome now please get back into bed your still recovering" Tsume protested

Though she didn't really try to push him off after all why should she her son was hugging him and while she didn't know how it was going to go from here it didn't matter he had her she had him and together they were a family

A family of werewolves under the full moon

**And that's the story I hope you've all enjoyed **

**Review Fave and keep on reading everyone **

**Until we meet again **

**-61394**


	4. Recap with Chester

**Violin music plays **

**And now a Fanfiction recap with Chester A Bum**

**Tonight's Recap**

**Jinchuriki under the Full Moon**

Chester appears "Oh my god this is the greatest story I've ever read in my life"

Chester makes the ram hand sign "Ninja art spoiler no jutsu"

"So there's this kid named Naruto and he's something called a Jinchuriki" Chester said "that means he has a giant fox demon sealed in his stomach"

Chester points at himself "I had a giant fox demon sealed in my stomach once

But Peter Griffin got out"

"So Naruto gets adopted by this nice lady named Tsume" Chester smiles "aw that's nice"

"by getting bit by her as a werewolf"

"Ah that's terrifying" Chester said "but it's not as terrifying as what werewolves do in Twilight that's just ewwie" Chester says shuddering in disgust

"So Naruto's a werewolf now and he becomes a ninja" Chester says putting on a Konoha headband "Hooray"

"And than he gets put on a team with two lady ninja one is Hinata who in the canon story marries Naruto and is despised by the fanbase because she's not Sakura"

"And the other's name is Shizuka Senju" Chester said with a grin before he gets confused "wait a minute" Chester says scratching his head

"Who the heck is Shizuka she's not in Naruto well except for that one girl who was betrothed to Naruto but that's just filler and even if it weren't that was Jiraiya's fault"

"So anyway Shizuka has a Kekkei Genkai that lets her make Oil" Chester said "if the ninja business doesn't work for her she can always start an oil company in Texas"

"Oh and she's deaf" Chester said before shrugging "neat"

"So Naruto Hinata and Shizuka go on a mission with their sensei Original character with ninja guns"

"I had ninja guns once I borrowed it from Boomstick from Death Battle I thought it was the one that shot Change" Chester frowns

"First they fight with cloud ninjas against a ninja cannibal than they get to go to a tournament with werewolves that want REVENGE well just the leader does"

"You see Naruto's werewolf mom had a stalker named Gin who wanted to marry her but she kept saying no so Naruto accidentally did the shadow clone jutsu and killed him"

Chester scratches his head "you know this brings up a good point what is the difference between the Shadow clone and the regular clone jutsu is it really just putting more chakra into it for one over the other"

Chester points to the screen "You've got some explaining to do Kishimoto san"

"So anyway the werewolf stalker has a brilliant three step plan to get revenge on Naruto" Chester says holding up three fingers

"Step one kill Kiba's team which includes him Shino the dog and the guy whose only accomplishment in the story is his elbow got Naruto and Sasuke to first base"

Chester looked to the left "did that happen in this story"

"No ok moving on

Step two pose as ninjas from the village hidden in the waterfall using a shadow clone to pose as a jonin sensei than participate in the tournament maiming and hutting people along the way than have a moonlight meeting with Naruto and poison him with special werewolf poison"

"Step three let the poison go nuts in his system so Naruto totally goes feral and starts killing people until he either drops dead or the ninjas kill him to protect their daimyos"

Chester puts down his last finger looking at his hand "why not just kill him I mean your clearly a capable kunoichi you killed Kiba Kurenai and you opened a can of butt whoop on Temari plus"

A picture of Sakura comes up behind Chester "you look like a girl he likes why not just straighten your hair dress like her go on a date with him than stab him in the back all Brutus style"

Chester puts a hand over his heart "eh tu Sakura" Chester shakes his head the picture of Sakura disappears

"Oh and she's got the name of one of the sisters from Mister Grimmjaws second coming of Blackbeard" Chester says

"No not the main character whose got a lady harem"

"No not the demented Vice Admiral who wants to destroy Raftel"

"No not one of the Minions in drag"

"Yes the one who you probably forgot even existed"

"So anyways Naruto Sasuke and the werewolf girl have a big epic fight but the poison is starting to kill him"

Chester frowns "aww"

"But don't worry remember that giant demon fox sealed in his tummy well he's a grumpy demon named Kurama who decides to save him from the poison

Chester throws his arms up in the air "hooray"

"Also he's the reason Naruto didn't die when his werewolf mom bit him on the neck"

"I thought she was a werewolf not a vampire"

Chester pretending to be a vampire "I vant to howl at the moon" Chester says with a cheesy Dracula impression

"So anyway this is a really fun story even though the villains plan is overcomplicated and that a good chunk of the reviews will be from one author who wants Hinata and Sasuke dead so that Naruto and Sakura can bang"

Chester shrugs "the guy does know that they're twelve right I mean I know there's some cultural differences this being a Japanese story but still eww"

"This is Chester A Bum saying go check out Jinchuriki under the Full Moon by going to 61394's profile while you do that I'm going to get my coat back from Mr. McCritic"


End file.
